


a weapon, wielded by itself

by galacticabyss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parenting, Broken Promises, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Spoilers for the latest stream, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticabyss/pseuds/galacticabyss
Summary: Technoblade reflects on the times that he had trusted his family (and realizes that he has been a fool).
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143
Collections: Purrsonal Picks





	a weapon, wielded by itself

Techno had let himself trust his brothers, and maybe that's where it all went downhill. 

He trusted the two of them at the same time, when they welcomed him into Pogtopia. When he spent fourteen hours farming potatoes and working with them, only to end up on the podium with an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a voice (more than one, thousands and thousands all crying for one thing) in his ear. 

Rockets in his hands, lights flashing behind his eyes, far too many corpses for a festival of peace.

He trusted Wilbur ( _Wil_ , a voice that sounded far too like a much younger him, one without voices and without bloodlust) when he said that they just wanted anarchy. Had trusted that his brother wouldn't use him like a weapon to be tossed away in the end once it had served its purpose.

And then Wilbur blew up the country, but not before reinstating a government just as bad as the last one. 

Maybe Techno was being a little bit vain, but he couldn't help but feel like it was just to spit in his face. Why else instate a government for a country doomed to detonation, other than to show that none of them had planned to actually keep with the anarchy they had agreed to. 

Wilbur had proclaimed Tubbo the president of a crater, and then their father stabbed him.

(Techno had also trusted his father to be there, to not hurt any of them and to somehow come down and stop the fighting and just make everything like it was when they were kids. But then again, he hadn't trusted his father to actually be there for a while).

Then, his little brother was found living underneath his house. Malnourished, mistreated, and abused. And for a second, for a few crystalized weeks, Techno had trusted him again. Had set aside the betrayal of the fight to reclaim L'Manburg (what a laugh, it was a crater), set aside the festival and everything else that had happened. 

He trusted his brother, trusted him with weapons and armor and a shield that their father had designed (designed for a time when he ruled the world for just a single day). Shown him his farms, the efforts he had made to stay in retirement, all of the domestic and easy things that he had started to make an actual life out in the tundra. 

Technoblade never mentioned, at least not verbally, the reason behind the arctic living. Or the reasons that there were more bowls and plates in the cupboards that were needed for just one person. Or the reasons that there were so many beds ready to be put down and filled.

Maybe Tommy knew, but as Techno made his way back to his home (alone), he almost hoped that he didn't.

Firewood on the fire, the heat filled the wooden home with ease as he slumped into the chair situated in front of it. His cape long hung up by the door, shoes kicked off to avoid tracking snow further into his home (avoiding memories of a brother who never seemed to care where the snow got tracked).

His brother didn't hesitate to run back to the same people who exiled him. He gave up his disc (the one thing that he was with Techno for, used again as a weapon in order for his brothers to achieve their ends), and sided himself with Tubbo. But that didn't hurt as much as Tommy saying that who he had become with Techno was someone that he hated.

Without his permission, his eyes darted to the old picture standing on the mantle. Phil had left it before he went back to L'manburg, and it was from their childhood. One of the many snowy days in the Antarctic Empire, all of them bundled up to a ridiculous degree with stupid grins on their faces.

Techno could date the picture by their looks. Wilbur's hair was starting to grow out pink, and he hadn't yet started to shave down his tusks so they spread his lips further than his wide smile. Tommy's face had a plaster on his chin, so it had to be one of the first times that Phil had let him spar with them. 

He was the one who had changed the most, his hair was done up in a stupid braid crown (Wil had worked so hard on it that Techno hadn't taken it out until it was falling out all on it's own), and his eyes were bright.

Before the voices got bad then, before Phil started taking him (and only him) to tournaments and challenges and championships. He couldn't have been older than Tommy was now, not if Tommy was allowed to spar with them.

The picture made something cold form in the pit of his stomach, something that even the crackling fire couldn't thaw. 

Techno ripped his eyes away from the picture, Tommy had made his choice and Techno had made his.

It wasn't being a weapon if he was the one holding the skulls. Dream had goals that aligned with his, that wasn't trust, that wasn't anything close to friendship. It was just two people with goals that aligned working to further those goals using their combined strength. 

Maybe he should've expected it, expected to get betrayed once again when his family called on him to aid them. Phil was the only person who hadn't, but could he even be considered family? It's not like he could really be considered a father. Wilbur was dead, just a flickering remnant that never seemed to want to rest. Tommy was back to trusting the same fire that had burned him.

He had told his brother that nothing good happened to heroes, that if he wanted to be one, then he should die like one. Not as a threat, but as a warning.

Techno isn't sure if the next time they meet if it'll be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> First work published and it was flash written! Can't believe it ended up being a clean 1k words, but I love it. Now a little context to the name of this account!
> 
> Galactic and Abyss are the two people running this! I am Abyss!


End file.
